Triple Fun
by freakingdork
Summary: Morgan always thought Kevin was a little jealous of his friendship with Garcia, but it turns out not to be the case. From kink!meme 5. Oneshot. Complete.


**A/N -** This is your friendly reminder that if any of my fic disappears from this site, I crosspost to other sites as well and you can find that info on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Triple Fun<strong>

* * *

><p>From the way Kevin always looked at him, it seemed pretty obvious to Morgan that Kevin didn't like how close he was to Garcia. He kinda felt bad about it, but not enough to change the way he shamelessly flirted with the other man's girlfriend. It wasn't that he was trying to be disrespectful, but the way Morgan saw it, if he really had an issue with it, Kevin needed to bring it up with him or Garcia. He would have no problem respecting Kevin's wishes if the man would just make them known.<p>

So he thought he had a fairly good idea of how this conversation was going to go.

"Wait, you want me to...what?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, he vaguely wondered if telling Garcia that he was bisexual had been a good idea.

Kevin blushed. "I mean, it's just something Penelope and I talked about. She thought if I brought it up, you'd actually believe I want this too, but uhhh...if you want, we can forget this entire conversation."

Morgan stared at him, unable to fully process what was being said. "But...but you hate me!"

"Why would you think that?" Kevin asked, frowning. "Because you flirt with Garcia? Really?"

"Yeah man, you act pretty jealous some times."

"Well, I am." It was Morgan's turn to frown. "I'm jealous at how effortless it is for you to flirt with anyone, but it also makes me proud." Morgan raised an eyebrow and Kevin shrugged. "Garcia doesn't change herself or her loyalties for anyone, even a boyfriend. I like headstrong women."

Morgan still wasn't entirely convinced. "But she told me you were mad when you found out about us sharing a room in Alaska."

Kevin looked down, scuffing a shoe against the linoleum. "I didn't want her to start without me."

"Oh." Morgan suddenly felt very interested in looking at his shoes as well.

It was weird feeling.

"Umm, well...think about it? And if you don't want to, we really can forget about me even asking," Kevin reminded him, only waiting for the smallest of nods before briskly walking off.

* * *

><p>So he thought about it.<p>

The more he thought about it, the more appealing it seemed.

It was also kind of a weird feeling.

* * *

><p>"Baby girl, are you both absolutely sure this is what you want? The last thing I want is to fuck up a relationship."<p>

"Uh, hi to you too handsome." He could hear her smile over the phone. "But to answer your question, yes, we are, but only if you really want it too."

"So he really wants me to...?"

"Derek," she huffs out a small laugh. "He brought it up, not me."

"Oh."

"But, really, if you have any more questions, could you not call me at 3 am? I know you were probably out dancing or something, but I was kind of sleeping."

He looks at the clock, somewhat surprised by the numbers that stare back at him. "Right. Sorry."

"It's okay sugar. Get some sleep and we can talk about this when I'm actually awake."

* * *

><p>Which is how he ended up at Garcia's apartment, discussing in great detail what they wanted from him, what he was willing to do, and how they would deal with things that could possibly go wrong.<p>

The frank discussion of sex, along with the gleam in both Garcia and Kevin's eyes, is what helps him make up his mind and together, they all decide to give it a week, just to be sure.

* * *

><p>A week later, it starts with a kiss.<p>

He'd never really given any thought to Kevin's abilities or style when it came to making out, but when Kevin grasps the back of his neck and pulls him into a deep kiss, he's more than happy to close his eyes and let the other man skillfully take the lead. It's slow and steady and relaxing until Kevin kicks it up a notch by sucking rhythmically on his tongue. The frenzy of tongues and lips and teeth that follows is dizzying.

From behind him, Morgan feels Garcia slowly start unbuttoning his shirt, teasing her fingers against each inch of hot flesh as it's revealed, and it spurs him into starting on Kevin's shirt as well. Morgan presses his thigh between the other man's legs and rocks, reveling in how hard they both are.

When he feels the warmth leave his back, he pulls away from the kiss to see Garcia taking off her shirt and walking towards the bedroom. "You boys better not leave me wet and waiting too long," she says, glancing over her shoulder and unclasping her bra before leaving them behind.

Kevin grins at him. "After you." When he sees Morgan is about to protest, Kevin cuts him off. "Not letting guests go first is impolite."

In the minute it takes them to enter the bedroom, Garcia has stripped down to just her lacy panties. He's always known her breasts to be spectacular - how could he not notice? - but with her nipples rosy and hard between her fingers, they're even better. Morgan's quick to climb onto the bed, to run his hands along her smooth skin, to nibble on her lower lip. "Oh god, your abs," she moans, mapping out his muscles as she grinds her hips into his.

Suddenly, he's struck by an overwhelming need to know exactly what she tastes like. Glancing over his shoulder, he catches a glimpse of Kevin palming himself over his pants and if he'd had any lingering doubts, that would have destroyed them. Morgan licks his way down before flicking his tongue lightly over her clit and she arches into the contact. Her juices are salty sweet and she's so wet that he can feel it coating his goatee.

Morgan slides his fingers along her slit, slicking two before slipping them inside. As he speeds up, Garcia's commands - "harder," "faster," "please oh god don't stop" - grow more insistent and she grasps at the base of his skull; he's pretty sure the whimper behind him is Kevin's. He can tell she's close, so he adds just the slightest bit of suction and that's what brings her over the edge. He's slowing his movements, allowing her to ride out the last bit of her orgasm when he feels a hand on his thigh, pulling at him to stand up.

"As good as she tastes, she feels even better," Kevin states and with that, he gets on his knees in front of Morgan, unbuckling Morgan's belt and pulling down his pants. He's still a little unnerved that it's Kevin saying and doing these things, but once Kevin rolls the condom on his cock with a practiced hand and sucks lightly on the tip, Morgan's not really thinking about much at all. His mouth is warm and inviting and it takes all of Morgan's concentration to remember not to thrust. Then Kevin's directing them back towards the bed and he starts kissing his girlfriend.

"Are you ready for this baby girl?" Morgan asks.

She wraps her legs around his waist. "If you make me wait any longer..." she starts and Morgan slowly sinks into her, not keen on hearing the actual threat.

"Oh fuck you're big," Garcia breathes against her boyfriend's lips. "I mean - mmm yeah - I figured you were, but god, I -" she starts, but Kevin's stopped playing with her ear and started running his tongue along Morgan's jaw instead. "Fuck, that's - ahhh - even better than I imagined too."

She writhes underneath him, grasping at the sheets. Kevin starts playing with her nipples and that just makes her squirm even more. He lifts her legs up over his shoulders, driving deeper, harder, and she stops talking altogether. When Kevin reaches down and starts playing with her clit, she cums again. The tightness around his cock is intense and it pushes him over the edge with her.

Morgan slowly slides out and lays back, somewhat dazed, and he barely has enough energy to take off his condom. It takes a moment for his brain to process that Garcia's already recovered and the slurping noises are from the very messy blowjob that Kevin's receiving. His fingers tangle in her hair, pulling it back to give Morgan a better view. Garcia looks gorgeous sucking cock and if the noises Kevin's making are anything to go by, she's good at it too.

"I love how you're still so greedy for my cock, baby," he groans. "But you liked having another man in you, didn't you?" Garcia moans in response and Kevin grins. "Did he fuck you good? Christ, I can't wait to feel his cock in me."

She reaches a hand towards the bedside table and Kevin quickly hands her the bottle of lube she's searching for. Morgan lazily strokes his cock, watching in hazy anticipation as Garcia's fingers begin preparing Kevin's ass for him. It's easy to tell when she finds his prostate from the way he tenses, making a noise somewhere between a whimper and a whine. "Fuck," Kevin grunts when she stops sucking his cock to focus on stretching his hole.

When Garcia finally declares him "well-lubed and ready to go," Kevin grabs a condom and crawls across the bed to where Morgan's been laying. He's had enough time to get hard, but that doesn't stop Kevin from giving him a few jerks before putting the condom on and lubing him up. Kevin settles on top of him, leaning in for another kiss, and Morgan pulls him down, rutting against him.

"Fuck, you need to...if you don't want to wait for me to get hard again..." Morgan rasps. Thankfully, Kevin gets the idea, moving farther back, grasping Morgan's cock, and begins impaling himself on it. It's so tight that Morgan shuts his eyes, concentrating on not blowing his load too soon and he loosely grips Kevin's hips, more for support than anything else. A sly glance off to his right captures an image of Garcia getting ready that he files away for later. For now, he focuses on Kevin's slow, shallow movements, on how his hair swings as he rocks back and forth, on the way his hips stutter when Morgan flicks his nipples.

It doesn't take long for Garcia to join them on the bed with a rather realistic-looking dildo strapped in to a leather harness. Morgan's still feeling skeptical about this part of the plan, but the look on Kevin's face is giddy and appreciative as Garcia lubes up.

"Are you sure about this Kevin?" he asks, because he needs to be sure. "It might be too much to handle."

Kevin looks a bit sheepish for a moment before replying, "We've been...practicing. It should be fine. Really, I'll let you know if it gets to be too much." He carefully removes himself from Morgan's lap and climbs up into Garcia's, easily sliding down onto her dildo.

Morgan hesitates for another moment before picking up the lube bottle and slicking a finger. When he adds it alongside the dildo, Kevin's head drops forward, a moan low in his throat. "That's it baby," Garcia coos. "You're doing so well. Go on Morgan, add another." He follows her instructions, stretching Kevin open even further.

"I'm...I'm ready Morgan, please just, please?" Kevin breathes.

He sounds so blissed out that Morgan's worry fades away. "Okay Kevin, give me a second. I'll give it to you good, I promise. Just hang on."

Morgan drizzles some more lube onto his cock before pushing just the head in. "Oh god, it's so much, it's...fuck, that's not even all of it," Kevin rambles. And he keeps rambling too, a long string of profanities and praises that Morgan can hardly concentrate on. It's deliciously tight, more so than earlier, and Morgan's in awe that a body can take so much. When he finally starts thrusting, he knows he's not going to last long and from the sounds of it, neither is Kevin.

"Oh babe, come on," Garcia croons. "That's it. Such a good boy. You're so good taking it all like that. You're close, aren't you?"

Kevin whines and she wraps her hand around his cock, stroking it lightly. He comes hard, shooting load after load onto Garcia's chest and his muscles squeezing almost painfully around Morgan. He thrusts a few more times before he comes too.

They're careful, so careful, in removing themselves from Kevin. He barely moves when they roll him onto his back and Morgan is thankful that Garcia's mind is clear enough to get wash cloths. She removes his condom and cleans both of them up before crawling back into bed with them. Kevin's already spooned himself against Morgan's chest, so she snuggles up close to her boyfriend, showering his face with little kisses.

The last thing Morgan remembers before falling asleep is Kevin murmuring his thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** I love reviews and when I get a bunch of them, it really eases my anxiety regarding writing (see my profile for more explanation), but **please don't ask me to continue a fic that I've marked as complete**. While I can logically recognize it's generally a compliment to my writing and/or the general story idea, it actually aggravates my writing anxiety and makes me less likely to write overall. I hope I still get reviews from people who wish there was more, but **when I mark complete, I really do mean complete**. Thank you so much for being understanding.


End file.
